Transformers: Galaxy Firelight
by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: She lost her family, and now she's gaining a new one. Optimus sees her as a potentially new member of the Autobots. Her secrets will make her a character worth knowing. This will not be continued, as it was just a warm up writing. Thanks for the follows though.


" _I was human, or so I thought. I never knew that I had been adopted."_

 _No! No! Ahhhhh!_

" _It had all been a lie, but I still loved them."_

 _Sound of a blast, blue electricity spreads, killing all people that are standing or within reach of the blast._

" _My life wasn't perfect, but that doesn't mean I didn't think it important. My name is Galaxy Firelight."_

 _C-17's flew over the United States heading for Idaho. After landing in the Boise Airport, three colorful cars drove out along with a group of soldiers. No man or woman was to speak of the secret these soldiers carried, but not a one of them knew what they would be facing. The soldiers piled into the colorful vehicles and they drove off down the highway._

 _At a house out on the edge of Twin Falls, Idaho, a young woman walked in front of five fresh graves. Her face was solemn and her brown eyes were filled with despair. Her heart was broken and replaced. She just didn't have it in her to cry anymore. She had already shed so many tears, but she was determined to believe that she would see her family again. Being a Christian meant more to her now than ever._

 _It was then that three colorful cars pulled up. She stood where she was even as the soldiers piled out of the cars. Lennox walked up first while his soldiers stayed back._

" _Excuse me, may I speak with your parents."_

 _She glared at him._

" _You obviously are not very observant. Here lies both of my parents and my three younger brothers, lined up and killed in front of me two days ago. Now why are you here?"_

 _Her voice was filled with a raging anger. Her powers acted up, but she hid it behind her back. However, it alerted the Autobots of her energy signature, even though she had been trying to suppress it._

 _Optimus used his holoform and walked up behind Lennox. She didn't seem fazed, but her anxiety went up a notch. Optimus then went to approach her, and she took a few steps back in fear, revealing that her hands, now at her sides, were encompassed in a thin green shield._

 _He slowly lifted his hands at the sight of fear in her eyes. Lennox watched as her eyes went from a light brown to a bright pink. Optimus was quick to speak, and somehow that was all she needed._

" _Easy, little one."_

 _She released a breath loudly, and her eyes and powers returned to normal. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he opened his arms. She went in for the hug without hesitation, and he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed heavily, trying to take as much of him in as she could. He understood that she was relieved to see him, much less to be hugging him. She knew him without a doubt, and it showed later in how much she kept close to him._

' _She's just a child.' He thought, 'Why would someone cause so many innocent deaths?'_

 _When they got her inside the house, they asked her questions. She answered all of them except anything pertaining to the ones that killed her family. Optimus found her energy field to be nearly suffocating as it was filled with sorrow and anger._

" _I found out a long time ago that I was more of a monster than I wanted to be." Was the only thing she said, and the way she said it, pointed to how hard it was for her to be that monster._

" _Were the ones you killed innocent?" William Lennox asked._

 _She shook her head evenly and constantly._

" _No, not a chance. The leader was sick, to be honest. Part of me wants to hear him scream."_

 _That wasn't good, but she showed through body language that she knew it wasn't. Optimus rubbed her back while she sat beside him. She leaned her body against him in response because she was scared of herself. He didn't like that a child, even though she said she was twenty, was no longer innocent. She had had it taken away, yet she had seen and acknowledged the signs that had pointed to it in her early teens._

 _She had told them about her life, and how hard it had been the last few years. She said she was relieved to have a medical issue resolved, but she never said what it was, only that she hated having to use so much of an outside substance to keep her alive, and it wasn't food._

 _When she turned to Optimus with a question in her eyes, he knew it would be something important._

 _"Optimus, I… Will you take me with you?"_

 _Optimus looked at Lennox who only shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Your call Optimus."_

 _"She has an energy signature, and Ratchet wishes to examine her if at all possible."_

 _"Then she comes with." Lennox said._

 _She sighed and leaned against Optimus again. Moving was going to be difficult in the future, but for now, she would pack a go bag for about two weeks, that way she could wash her cloths once every week. It would be enough for now._

 _She was slow to get up, but it wasn't too long before they were on the road._

 _She thought, "This may be the closing of one chapter, but it's also the beginning of the next one."_


End file.
